


The Scent of You

by TansyPoisoning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics sort of, Breeding, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TansyPoisoning/pseuds/TansyPoisoning
Summary: "The feeling of being watched was unmistakable. You should know – the man stalking you wasn't subtle." [Steve x Reader, non con, sort of ABO dynamics]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> My take on A/B/O dynamics without going all the way. Previously titled “Sniff” because I’m an idiot. For those who like the idea of magnetic attractions that can’t be controlled, animalistic sex, neck biting and big ol’ dongs, but who are afraid to commit to the implications of a society based on those dynamics.

The feeling of being watched was unmistakable. You should know – the man stalking you wasn't subtle.

You didn't get to take a good look at him; for all his inability to follow you discreetly, he was at least smart enough to hide when you turned around. He couldn't always disappear before you looked at him, though, and given he'd followed you across half the city, you had plenty of opportunities to catch enough glances of him to be able to get a general idea of what you were dealing with. It wasn't good.

Your shadow was a tall, muscular white man, with short blond or light brown hair, wearing a light blue button up shirt and slacks. He looked like he could seriously hurt you, then, if caught, use his appearance to pretend he was a respectable member of society and get away Scot-free.

You couldn't go back to your home and all but give him your address, so you settled for the next best thing: entering a coffee shop and staying inside until he left.

You made your way to the counter, ordered a drink, and sat at a table. Your shadow soon went after, repeating all your steps. Once you could take a better look at him, you decided he looked familiar. You couldn't tell where you'd seen him before, not without examining him for a while longer, and giving him something to interpret as an invitation was the last thing you needed.

The man chose a seat somewhere behind you, where you couldn't see him but he could keep watching you. You cradled your drink in your hands, sipping occasionally, trying to take as long as you could to finish it. As the cup emptied you had to come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't leave you alone of his own accord. You considered calling the cops, but that seemed like it could be more trouble than it was worth. Maybe the barista could make him leave, but you doubted he could stop him from waiting outside and following you home once you left. It then dawned on you that you could just call an uber and be on your way. He wouldn't have the time to hail a cab before you'd already left.

So, you did just that, typing on your phone with one hand and finishing the rest of your drink with the other. Your car arrived in three minutes, but every second of it felt like three hours.

You rose from your seat and heard the shuffling behind you as your stalker followed suit. Your skin prickled at the realization he'd abandoned all subtlety in his pursuit, but you forced yourself to stay calm. You'd be rid of him soon.

You spotted your uber parked on the other side of the street, and you looked away quickly, not wanting to give your plan away. It was hard to keep an even pace as you walked to it, anxiety and the ever approaching footsteps urging you to run. You were panting when you made it into the car.

You didn't look back, not even when your ride started driving, not even when the car had turned on the street corner. You were safe, but not ready to face what you had left behind.

* * *

You had been home for thirty minutes tops when there was a knock at your door. You were in no rush to get to it. Your front door neighbor was always bugging you, asking to borrow something she had forgot to purchase last time she did the groceries. Another knock came, faster, louder. You could already tell she was going to be a nuisance.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” You yelled, and hurried to open the door. As you did, you could do nothing more than gasp.

Standing in your doorstep was the man who had been stalking you. He looked even larger up close and he panted as if he'd just finished running a marathon. Now that you could get a better look at him, realization hit you. You had seen him before, on the news, but you had to be mistaken. The hair, the cheekbones, the lips, the eyes... You remembered seeing them all together on in one Steve Rogers, just after the battle of New York, but that couldn't be right. Captain America wouldn't have a reason to stalk you, and he would never look at anyone the way this stranger was looking at you, shaking, with heaving breaths and the dopiest smile you had ever seen. No, this wasn't Captain America, just a very similar, very creepy lookalike.

He uttered a breathless "hi" and you slammed the door in his face. You weren't fast enough or strong enough for him. He used his hands to hold the door open and his shoulder to force his way in. You screamed and he was on you in a second, covering your mouth with one palm and holding you by the arm with the other. He shushed you, but you had no intention of cooperating.

"Please don't scream," he whispered. His eyes were wide, fearful "I don't want to have to keep you quiet, ok?"

You shook your head no.

"Please, just, just listen to me. I just want to talk."

You were both trembling, he even more so, but you managed to nod. Seeming satisfied, he uncovered your mouth.

"You were following me," you said, trying to keep your voice low.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips and he brought his free hand to your other arm, squeezing down, not with enough force to hurt, but enough to worry "I just..."

He shook his head and walked further into your home, dragging you with him. You stumbled backwards, only saved from falling by his hold on you, and he closed the front door with his foot.

The sound of the metal scraping on wood ringed in your ears for a long time.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Captain America?"

He nodded, and his nervous smile widened into a nervous grin.

"Yeah, so," he swallowed the lump in his throat "when I went through the treatment, the serum didn't just make me bigger, I also started... sensing things? I could smell better, see better and I started sensing – being able to sense differences in people's smells."

You nodded to show him you were paying attention and to pretend you didn't think he'd lost his mind.

"It wasn't just perfume," he continued, his pupils darting around without ever fixing on a single spot "there was also something that was different to each person, and even back then some people – some people smelled better to me."

You placed your hands on his wrists gently, although you wanted nothing more than to pry them off of you. "It's okay, I'm listening. You don't have to keep holding me anymore."

He shook his head wildly and sobbed. "No, you don't get it! I can't, I can't let go, you don't understand!"

Yo jumped back and he tried to follow, but only fell to his knees with a loud thud. He still held you by your wrists, and when he tugged you came crashing down heavy on the floor, your head smashing on the hard surface and sending the world spiraling.

It took your vision a couple of seconds to adjust, and when it did you saw the man hovering above you, full on ugly crying, his face red, wet and contorted.

"You don't understand, I didn't – it didn't use to be this bad. I want to stop, but I-fuck!"

He hissed at the last word and brought his torso down on yours, crushing you against the hard planes of his chest. You wanted to struggle, you knew you should struggle, but your body refused to move. You were stiff as if under the influence of sleep paralysis, squashed by an imaginary foe. This, though – this was very real.

Steve lowered his head to the crook of your neck. He smelled your skin before letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to taste it. He was still kissing and biting your flesh when you regained your strength.

"Stop!" You cried out as you began thrashing around "Get off me!"

He pulled away to glare at you. Maybe it was all the redness in his face, but you didn't remember his eyes being this icy a shade.

"I asked you to be quiet."

He had also said he just wanted to talk, and yet there you were.

You struggled harder, tried to slam your forehead to his, hit your legs against the floor. Maybe he would run away if one of your neighbors came to knock on your door.

Steve's grimace deepened and his hands moved to the waist of your pants. He ripped the crotch before you had even managed to sit up, then tore one of the legs off as if they were made of crepe paper when you tried to crawl away from him.

He grabbed your arms and pulled your wrists together. He was quick to tie them with the ruined leg of your pants, even with you fighting him all the way. You cried for help and he slapped a hand over your mouth. He laid you down so he could free his other hand and use it to pull your underwear off, shredding it into two pieces. He uncovered your mouth and you screamed. He shoved the fabric in between your teeth and pulled away, but not before you got a good go at his fingers. He winced, but that looked like the only win you were going to get from him.

Steve held himself above you and let his eyes rove over your form. At the same time, you examined him as well, although not with the same appreciation. His chest swelled and fell with each of his rapid breaths. His hair, always perfectly combed in public appearances was mussy, falling over his forehead in disarray. The strain on his arms was plain to see, and he looked like he could barely withstand his own weight. His eyes were droopy, and his lips were parted into a strange smile. He looked fucking _exhausted_.

Too bad there was no way you would be able to fight him even like this.

He lost his balance and fell down onto his forearms, his face coming even closer, his nose brushing your cheek. You had the sudden desire to spit on him, but all you managed was to drool all over yourself.

Steve moved his head along your body, first starting at your temple, then to your neck, breasts and navel, pausing in every spot to nuzzle and smell your skin. He didn’t explore you like a lover would, but rather like a dog, sniffing loudly and shifting above you.

His nose brushed your mons and you bucked into his face. He pulled away, startled, but that lasted no more than a second; he pushed your thighs apart and dipped his head down, right into your cunt. You gasped around your panties and tried to clamp your legs around him, but it was useless. No matter how hard you tried and how obviously Steve wasn’t at his peak, you weren’t strong enough.

The sound of his harsh breathing near your nethers was revolting, then he made it worse by burying his face in you and sniffing loudly.

You felt his lips move, close to you as they were, and then he started chuckling. It was an unnatural sound, wheezing and unhinged. He wasn’t amused, or happy, but you couldn't quite tell what he was doing. Then he looked up, crying.

“I knew it,” he sniffed. “I knew I was right. _You_ are just right.”

It struck you then: his grin was less a smile and more a baring of teeth. When he lowered his head back to your pussy all you could think about were those teeth.

Steve wasted no time with teasing gestures and dove straight for the prize. His tongue squirmed around your lips, then burrowed into your cunt like a worm or something just as disgusting.

He was so noisy as he ate you out, he barely sounded human. There was no care or finesse to his technique, only hunger. That only served to drive the point home that he didn’t care about you at all, you just happened to be the unfortunate victim of his madness.

You couldn't pull your wrists apart, but you could still move your arms. Perhaps fear or a stigma on violence had prevented you from acting before, but now it didn’t matter; You used all your might to bring your hands down onto Captain America’s head.

Teeth rasped then bit and pulled at your flesh. Filled with adrenaline, you ignored the pain, turned on your stomach and pushed yourself up onto your knees after he’d pulled away.

You hadn’t managed to move a single inch forward when you were seized by the hips.

“Don’t!” Steve yelled and pulled you back towards him. You sunk your nails on the floor to escape, but all you managed to do was break them and leave scratch marks as he dragged you to him “You can’t leave me like this!”

Fast as a spider advancing on a fly, he crawled over your body, caging it beneath his. He pressed his arm on your lower back, forcing your spine to curl in a way you didn’t think it was meant to. He held you between his knees and sat down on your thighs. Maybe he didn’t _mean_ to hurt you, but his weight on your legs did.

There were rustling noises above you. They sounded bad. You clawed at the ground to get away, even though you knew it was hopeless. You felt fabric rubbing against the back of your legs, then flesh. Something hot, hard and yet velvet smooth rested against the curve of your ass, and your clawing grew more frenetic.

“I don’t want to do this,” he said as he begun rutting against you. “I thought I could wait it out, but it just won’t stop. I thought...” He groaned and pushed his hips harder. “I’m sorry… It just… _It hurts so much_.”

Steve held you by the waist and pulled back. He rearranged his position behind you, and you felt something lining up against your entrance. You estimated its size, and prayed you were wrong.

You tried to warn him it wouldn’t fit. Your words were caught in the gag, along with your spit and tears. He pushed his hips into you, and somehow, somehow he stretched you open as he forced the head of his dick inside you.

_Thankful_ wasn’t the right word, but you had to concede that there was a good side to your pussy being slathered in his saliva. He was so big; bigger than any normal human, surely, or at least that’s what it felt like. To make matters worse, the deeper he went, the wider he seemed to grow.

Steve whined above you, swiveling his hips when he couldn't push any further. As he moved back and forth, trying to go deeper, rather than sliding in and out of you he just pulled you along with him.

He was stuck. You couldn't breathe. This wasn’t possible, was it? If he got in, he had to get out, _right_?

What would happen to you if he didn’t?

“F-fuck, you’re so-” he said, his voice high and wheezy “you’re so tight, I didn’t think-”

He interrupted himself to grunt as he sunk deeper into you, despite how impossible that should be. He fell on top of you, and wrapped both arms around you. He pulled you into him, maneuvering your body as he pleased and using it as nothing but a toy.

It felt like you were being split apart. A new current of pain ran across your spine with every inch he painstakingly forced into you, and it never ended. You were willing to bet he had pushed past your cervix when you felt his lower stomach against your ass.

Steve was still for a moment, then you felt his clammy forehead resting against the top of your head. “I’m sorry. I can’t stop now.”

He traced along the side of your face with his nose. The moment of respite was ended when he clamped his teeth on your neck and bit hard. They sank into you like knives, traversing skin and flesh.

The pain must’ve made you blank out for a moment. When you came back to you felt wet – wet where his fangs had pierced you and wet in between your legs, deep in your core. It allowed Steve to slide into you with more ease, even if it didn’t made it any easier on you.

He gripped your shirt and pulled the fabric apart, ripping it down the middle. His fingers found your breasts and pawed at them as he licked the spot he had just bit. The touch of his tongue burned against your wound.

Steve spread his legs wider and moved his hands back to your hips to raise them. It let him reach even deeper. One of his hands slid down to your clit and rubbed you down. The pain of being stretched so wide open muddled the pleasure that should’ve come with the action. It was a dull thrumming that flowed through your entire body. It didn’t feel like much, but it made it easier to take him.

Your grunts of pain subsided, while Steve’s noises remained steady. He cursed, groaned and growled above you, but didn’t alter his pace in the slightest.

His hand left your cunt and went to your mouth, probing with clumsy fingers. “I want to hear you,” he rasped, then ripped the panties away. You would've cried for help if you could, but you were so out of breath you couldn't manage to do any more than stutter. That seemed to please him.

Steve thrust faster and made even more noises, some so shrill they were almost like pig squeals. Meanwhile, you felt fuller and fuller, as if his dick was still growing.

Apologies and pleas for forgiveness fell from his lips just as you were starting to worry he could _really_ tear you in half, and that did nothing to soothe your fears. He moved his hand back to your clit, re-starting the torture on your most sensitive spot.

Steve’s entire weight fell on top of you. His torso pinned you to the ground before his hips started moving up and down, but rather than sliding in and out he pulled your pelvis along with each movement. You weren’t sure how he was getting any pleasure out of this; there was no friction, and you got nothing but pain from it. The ache was dulled by the fingers playing with your clit, but it still pervaded your entire body. You felt warm, and faint, and woozy. You couldn't speak, but you prayed to whatever deity that would bother listening to end this.

The universe seemed to listen, and you fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

You were laid on your side when you awoke. Steve was behind you and still inside you, still showing no promise of slipping out. His arm was slung around your hip as one of your legs was lifted above his. His breathing was steady but loud. He was so warm, both behind and inside you. You looked down at where your bodies were joined, and winced at what you saw. He was so large, and red, and throbbing, and he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, was he?

You tried moving away from him, and yelped when you couldn't. You really were stuck. How would you get out? Would he soften and get small enough to pull out, would there need to be medical intervention to separate you to? Maybe something worse?

Steve pulled you back into him and shushed you. “No, no, wait. It’s not coming out. You gotta wait.”

“Wait?” Your voice came out shriller than you intended, more panicked.

Steve sighed. “This is what I was trying to tell you. Erskine’s serum changed me in other ways. I started noticing people's scents, and some of them would arouse me, but nothing like… nothing like you.” He snuggled closer and buried his face in your neck. “I told myself it would be okay to follow you, just follow, and then… I don’t know, at some point I couldn't stop. If I had been stronger from the beginning, then maybe we wouldn’t be here.” You felt him shake his head “I’m not happy with how things happened, but I’m not sorry they did. I’ve never felt like this before. It’s like… I know how stupid this sounds, but it’s like you were made for me.”

He was delusional, and it wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t about _you_.

“We have maybe half an hour.” He must’ve figured out you didn’t understand what he meant because he continued: “Before I can pull out. I… _swell_. I couldn't pull out right now, even if I wanted to. While you wait I… I thought I would make you feel good to.”

The hand at your side started sliding downwards at those words.

You tried to look over your shoulder “No, please.”

“It’s okay,” he muttered, then kissed your neck. “We should try getting along now, especially since- are you on birth control?”

You had been sweating for a while now, from exertion and from the heat, but the droplet that ran down your face was of an entirely different origin. “ _Why_?”

“I-” he paused and made a sound as if licking his lips “My… _sperm_ , it… it bypasses hormonal birth control.”

“ _What_?!”

You tried pulling harder, even if it hurt. He was so big, there was no way you would ever go back to normal after this.

“Please, don’t do this,” he pleaded. His other hand shot up to hold you by the throat. You had to stop thrashing least you be choked. “I’m not going to let you go, not now. If I were to ever meet you again I wouldn’t be able to hold back.”

“What are you going to do?” You asked, whimpering.

“Nothing.” His fingers reached your vulva. You wanted to close your legs, but it hurt too much. “Nothing bad, I just… I have to always know where you are. I have to always be sure I can get to you, to always keep you close. Do you understand?”

You shook your head and turned to the ground. You didn’t know what he meant, but you had a pretty good guess. You just hoped you were wrong.

“That’s okay.” Steve kissed your temple as he found your clit again. “I promise you we’re going to make this work.”


End file.
